1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the scoring in sports events. In particular, the present invention relates to devices and methods ensuring accurate scoring of a game between opposing teams in tournament play.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As volunteer scorekeepers in sport tournaments, and as spectators in such events, the inventors of the present invention observe that scorekeeping using existing score board control devices is error prone. Sometimes, errors crediting points scored to the wrong team are made. For example, in team sports such as basketball, the opposing teams are typically identified on the scoreboard and its controls as “Home” and “Guest.” Thus, the controls of such a score board require the scorekeeper to correctly identify the home or guest designation of a team to correctly credit the score to that team. In the past, to help the scorekeepers, it was customary for the home team to wear light color uniforms, while the guest team wears dark color uniforms. Unfortunately, this convention is no longer strictly observed. Today, the teams are more likely to appear in different color uniforms. As a result, in the excitement of a tournament, scorekeepers are often confused momentarily as to the “home” and “guest” designation of the teams when they operate the controls of a scoreboard, resulting in points being credited to the wrong team.
Errors also often arise immediately after half-time in some sports, such as basketball. In basketball, each team is assigned one of the two baskets located at opposite ends of the court as its “own”. Baskets that are made at that basket, whether by the owning team (in the normal course), or inadvertently by the opposing team, are credited to the owning team. Ownership of the baskets is swapped at half-time. Errors often arise after half-time, as scorekeepers are sometimes confused immediately after the ownership swap.
Errors often arise also because of complex scoring rules. In basketball, for example, if one team commits seven (7) fouls in one half, the opposing team moves into “bonus” play. If the team fouls reach ten (10) in that half, the opposing team moves into “double bonus” play. Foul counts are reset at half-time. Free throws that are awarded as a result of bonus play or double bonus play often determine the outcome of the game. By custom, the scorekeeper is expected to keep track of the number of fouls, and to alert the referee when the bonus or the double bonus milestone is reached. Often, however, scorekeepers miss these milestones.
Thus, a method and an apparatus that ensure accurate scoring and avoid errors in tournament games are desired.